


生日快乐

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗 逆向体型差 女仆装 女装攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 路罗 女仆装 女装攻 逆向体型差





	生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 路罗 女仆装 女装攻 逆向体型差

今天是路飞的生日。

路飞和罗早一个月前就决定了今天碰面的地点，两个海盗船终于在港口相遇，不等两艘船停的更近，“特拉男！”路飞就喊着恋人的名字，把自己弹到黄色的潜水艇上，精准的扑到站在甲板上的恋人身上。

罗被路飞直接撞倒在地上，不过路飞倒是贴心的拿手护住了罗的后脑。路飞笑得一脸灿烂的看着罗，把罗盯得耳尖泛红，一点脾气都发不出来。罗温柔的打量着骑在自己身上的路飞，好像晒黑了点？路飞亲昵的抱住罗，用脸颊蹭罗的脸。

“别黏黏糊糊的，草帽当家的。”罗被船员盯得不好意思，他揽着路飞起身，路飞双腿夹着罗的腰不肯松开，罗只能就这样带着路飞站起来。路飞双腿紧紧夹着罗劲瘦的腰，搂着罗的脖子。“快下来，草帽当家的，你打算就这么和我上岛吗？”罗无奈的拍拍路飞的屁股。

路飞把罗的脑袋抱进怀里撒娇：“我不下去，就要这样，我好想特拉男，想的不得了！”罗嘴上说着：“别任性了！”手臂却紧紧的勒住路飞的腰，一点要路飞下去的意思都没有。后面看着的夏奇忍不住在心里吐槽：“草帽的任性完全是你惯出来的啊，船长！”

两个海贼团集合到一起，船员们各有任务，采购，守船，修理等等。而两个船长今天的任务就是在岛上好好约会，给路飞庆祝生日。约好了傍晚在阳光号上集合开宴会，然后大家就自由行动了。

路飞和罗在岛上的小镇闲逛，小镇今天有热闹的集市，小商小贩挤满街道，到处都是各种小吃，路飞流着口水把罗拽进人群。路飞四处乱跑，知道有罗给自己兜底，拿起食物就吃，罗跟在身后好脾气的付账。

路飞今天也格外黏罗，再怎么乱跑，和罗十指相扣的手掌也没有松开，两个人的掌心都黏糊糊的流汗，可谁也不肯放手。不大的集市很快就被两人逛完了，路飞举着最后买的冰淇淋凑近罗的嘴边，罗不喜欢甜食，他摇摇头让路飞自己吃。路飞就低头大口的吃了起来，罗看着路飞像仓鼠一样鼓着腮帮子吃东西，嘴角不自觉的弯起来。

路飞迅速吃完了手里的冰淇淋，他满足的吮着手指，脸颊上还沾了一点。罗点点自己的脸颊，示意路飞擦一下。路飞完全擦反了方向，用手蹭另一边脸颊。罗凑到路飞面前，舔走了路飞脸颊上的冰淇淋。

“挺甜的。草帽当家的”罗声音低沉的说。声音传进路飞耳朵里，听得他麻酥酥的，路飞眼睛亮晶晶的看着罗，勾着罗的脖子就亲了上去，罗笑着看路飞，像是看莽撞的小狗崽。

“room”罗发动能力，把两人传送到附近阴暗的小巷里。路飞跳到罗身上，低头热切的亲吻罗，舔咬罗唇瓣的软肉，吮吸上唇的唇珠。罗也热情的回应他，搂着路飞的腰，两个人的舌头激烈的交缠着，有来不及咽下的唾液溢出，路飞急切的索求着罗，直到把罗的嘴唇亲的红肿才放开。路飞捧着罗的脸，伸出拇指抹去罗嘴角溢出的唾液，然后含进嘴里，看得罗脸颊发热。

路飞就这样捧着罗，一口一口的亲着罗的脸颊，鼻子，额头，下巴。边亲边说自己有多喜欢特拉男，说自己想念特拉男想念的都要生病了，又夸特拉男长得好看，声音好听，那个喜欢劲儿都要溢出来了。罗被路飞的甜言蜜语哄的晕头转向，任由路飞亲的他满脸口水。

路飞喜欢什么就一定要说出来，要用行动表达出来，路飞一直都是这么一个坦诚的孩子。所以和路飞谈恋爱就像掉进了贝波的蜂蜜罐子，甜腻的让人冒着粉红泡泡，26岁的成熟男人罗也抵抗不了这样的甜蜜攻势。

前半生一直坎坷的罗吃了不少苦，可遇到路飞以后就一切都好转起来，好像老天爷终于想起要好好补偿境遇悲惨的罗，就把路飞这个甜乎乎的小家伙送到罗身边。

路飞终于亲够了罗英俊的脸，搂着罗的脖子开始舔咬他脖颈上的软肉。罗拍拍路飞的屁股，“去旅店吧，草帽当家的。”“哦！走吧！”路飞最后恋恋不舍的咬了一口罗的锁骨，然后从罗身上跳下来，牵着男人的手就急不可耐的向外走。

进了旅店房间，路飞关上门就把人抵在门板上亲吻，接着之前亲到的锁骨，路飞舔咬着向下，罗背着手锁上房门，捉起路飞的下巴和他接吻。俩个人把肩上的背包扔到地下，一边接吻一边互相帮彼此脱下衣服，房间里传来两个人粘腻的亲吻声，气氛火热。

路飞伸手去拽罗的牛仔裤，可是腰带还没解开，路飞手上一用力，突然传来“次啦”一声。罗僵住了，然后狠狠咬了一口路飞的舌头，罗的裤子被路飞扯坏了。路飞疼得咧嘴，捂着嘴和罗道歉。

罗气的掐他的脸，“我回去的时候怎么办？我可没带外裤！”路飞可怜兮兮的看着罗，“对不起嘛，特拉男。要不你穿我的裤子回去？”“那你光着回去？”路飞眨眨眼，突然好像想到了什么一样！“我知道了！”然后跑到自己的背包里去翻找。

罗叹了口气，反正也扯坏了，大不了到时候叫船员送来一件。“草帽当家的，我先去洗澡了。”“知道啦！”路飞头也不抬的回应，罗拎起包走向浴室。

罗洗完澡出来，腰上围着浴巾，一只手拿着毛巾擦着半干的黑发，举起的手臂上展露出清晰的肌肉线条。发尾的水珠顺着锁骨滚落，经过饱满的胸肌，划过结实的腹肌，最后没入浴巾的阴影，性感极了。

路飞喜欢这样的罗，他也不知道打哪冒出来的，从后面一把抱住湿漉漉的罗，手臂勒的紧紧的不肯撒手。罗好笑的拍着路飞的手臂，“躲我身后做什么？草帽当家的。”路飞这才松手，跑到罗面前，叉着腰给罗看自己的衣服。

罗擦头发的手顿住了，他似笑非笑的问路飞：“你哪来的这身衣服？”  
“罗宾给的！说是今天和特拉男约会用得上。”  
路飞穿的是一身白色的女仆装，料子薄薄的，胸口的乳尖若隐或现，白色长袜包裹着细长的双腿，看着倒是挺好看的。只是这身情趣用品看起来可不是路飞的尺码，应该勒紧胸部的领口松松垮垮，本该勉强遮住腿根的裙摆，都快遮到膝盖了。罗危险的眯起眼睛，这是给他准备的？  
路飞倒是坦荡荡的看着罗说：“特拉男穿我的裤子回去，我穿这个回去。”路飞好像从不在意自己穿什么衣服，有得穿就好。

罗才不会提醒路飞罗宾是打算让他穿这身衣服，罗摸着下巴打量路飞，路飞的娃娃脸和小细腰还真挺配这件衣服的，就是比寻常少女偏宽的肩膀看起来有点违和。但是整体看起来还是挺可爱的。罗向路飞招手，路飞凑到跟前来，罗隔着裙子摩挲路飞的侧腰  
“就穿这身做吧，草帽当家的。”  
“诶？特拉男喜欢这身衣服？”  
“喜欢。”罗点点头，露出了促狭的笑容。

路飞乖巧的点头，然后扯着罗往床上去，罗坐在床边仰头看向站着的路飞，眼角上扬，看起来格外诱人。罗身上还有点湿漉漉的，皮肤上的水珠看的路飞觉得干渴，他的喉结上下滑动，眼神炙热的看向罗。罗被他的眼神看的微微战栗，路飞只有在战场上或是床上才会露出这样侵略性的眼神。

路飞逼近罗，罗身体微微后仰，手臂后撑，双腿被路飞打开，路飞却突然单膝跪在了罗的两腿中央。罗惊讶的看向路飞，路飞舔了舔嘴唇，盯着罗：“我想吃掉特拉男。”

路飞把罗的一条腿搭在肩上，侧着头亲吻他修长的小腿。路飞有时候会像小动物一样，用肢体接触和亲吻舔咬来表达喜爱。他珍惜慎重的亲吻着，喜爱之情不必说出口，也能清楚的传达给罗，罗被路飞亲的心里发软。

路飞的吻蔓延到大腿内侧，路飞不再满足于浅浅的亲吻，他舔舐啃咬着软肉，留下红痕和牙印，手掌也揉捏着小腿的肌肉，罗觉得全身都软了。

浴巾被掀开，路飞的舌头在腿根处滑动，留下水迹，温热的呼吸打在罗的胯下，罗的性器半勃。路飞握住了罗的性器，轻轻的撸动，然后低头亲吻。“不用做到这种地步，草帽当家的。”罗红着脸阻止路飞。路飞抓住罗伸过来的手掌放在脸颊磨蹭，“我太喜欢特拉男了，喜欢的想把特拉男全都吃进肚子里。”路飞盯着罗的眼睛说。

然后路飞低头含住了罗的性器，被湿热的口腔包裹住，罗忍不住呻吟了一声。罗低头看着路飞，这位新任的四皇，赏金二十五亿的大海贼，因为是自己的恋人，所以愿意为自己做到这种地步，罗觉得自己的心都化成了一滩水。

路飞没什么技巧，只是用能力把舌头伸长，缠绕在罗的性器上，然后用橡胶喉咙箍着罗，前后移动，但这也足矣让敏感的罗爽到发抖，罗的手指攥紧床单，腿根颤抖，路飞揉捏着罗腿上的软肉，含的更深，罗颤抖的更厉害了，他推着路飞，“快放开，我要…”路飞没有理罗的话，他握住罗的腰不许他后退，直到罗红着眼角射在路飞嘴里。

罗弯下腰，想要去拉路飞起来，可是腿一软也跪在地上，他干脆就这样捧着路飞亲吻他的嘴唇，一吻结束，两个人都脸颊红红的，罗抱住路飞在耳边说：“我也很喜欢你，草帽当家的。”

路飞高兴的推着罗倒在床上，手掌在胸膛揉按，指间夹着乳尖搓弄，直到深红的乳尖挺立起来，路飞舔咬挺立的乳尖，用牙齿磨蹭细小的奶孔，罗难耐的摸着路飞的头，不知道是想要推开他，还是要他咬的更重一点。路飞手掌摸到罗的后腰，向下揉捏罗挺翘的臀肉，手指探向臀缝，那里湿漉漉的淌着水。

路飞突然抬起头：“特拉男自己准备了？”罗点点头。路飞忍不住想像起罗刚才在浴室里洗完澡给自己开拓准备的样子，眼睛都红了。“特拉男怎么不叫我！我想看！”路飞不满的嚷嚷。

罗斜着眼瞧路飞，眼角带着艳红，“谁让你那么急的？可惜了……”罗凑到路飞耳边舔舐路飞的耳廓“这可是专门为你生日准备的表演，草帽当家的。”罗低哑的嗓音响在路飞耳边，勾的路飞心痒。

“呜…”路飞后悔死了，他扯那条裤子干嘛？！他不满的咬着罗的喉结，“我要看！我要看！特拉男我要看嘛！！”罗被他缠的没办法，勉强答应他下次给他看。

路飞这才满意，罗自己准备的比路飞平时细致多了，手指轻易的就滑进去，“特拉男是医生真是太好了。”路飞搅弄着手指感慨着。“小混蛋，我的医术可不是用来干这个的！”罗笑着骂他。

路飞抬起罗的双腿，罗修长的腿顺从的盘在路飞腰上，路飞把枕头垫在罗的屁股下面，露出湿漉漉的后穴。路飞身上的裙子松松垮垮的挂着，他把半袖挽到肩上，露出结实的肩臂，就算穿着裙子也压制不住路飞身上的野劲儿。

路飞朝着罗掀起自己碍事的裙子，提到大腿根部的白色丝袜，箍着弹性的大腿肉，那一圈凹陷看起来很是诱人。可是视线上移，路飞里面连内裤都没穿，露出早就勃起的粗大性器，裙子下这样的场景，看起来有种诡异的色情感，完全不是罗想像中会变得可爱扭捏的路飞，不给罗过多的想象空间，路飞直接扶着性器插了进去。

路飞的东西大的和身形完全不符，第一次做的时候罗差点被吓得临阵脱逃。即使做过多次，罗也好好准备过，可对于紧窄的后穴来说，路飞的东西还是进的很艰难，尤其硕大的头部，艰难的挤进去，撑得穴口发白，等到终于进去了，两人都发出叹息。

路飞开始缓慢的律动起来，性器温柔的碾压过软肉，罗舒服的咬着嘴唇忍耐。罗不喜欢在做爱的时候出声，可是路飞偏喜欢听罗的声音，每次都因为这个故意折腾罗。路飞低头去咬罗挺立的乳尖，一手撸动罗的性器，一手在罗身上四处点火。罗伸手环住路飞，被路飞咬的情动，手指难耐的插进路飞的黑发里，却又舍不得拽他的头发，只是虚虚的拢着。

路飞抬起头，拿下罗的一只手，舔他敏感的指缝，弄得罗手指都蜷缩起来。身下加快了速度，传出肉体撞击的啪啪声，罗从嘴里溢出一声呻吟。路飞去扒他的嘴唇，不让他咬。路飞把人抱起来，性器进的更深了，罗把脸埋在路飞颈窝，路飞抚摸着罗的后背说：“特拉男要是不想出声就咬我的肩膀吧。”然后继续撸动罗的性器，手指揉弄着敏感的头部。

罗舍不得咬路飞，只用嘴唇含着路飞的肩头，呻吟模模糊糊的传出来，听得路飞更兴奋了。路飞只挑着那一点用力撞着，他总是这样，不会技巧就凭着好体力蛮干，偏偏罗最受不了这样，被凶猛的冲撞弄得眼泪汪汪。

泪水让罗看什么都模模糊糊的，路飞穿着女仆裙大开大合的干着自己，看起来格外羞耻，就像自己在被个小姑娘压着操一样，他开始后悔自己的提议了。

“轻点…草帽当家的…啊…”罗被撞的说不成句。路飞胡乱的答应着，但是一点没轻，反倒越撞越快，罗的后穴缩紧，前端马上就要出来了，路飞堵住铃口。咬着罗的耳廓：“特拉男，等等我，等我一起！”“你…你放开…”罗的眼角溢出眼泪，嗓音沙哑的不行，“特拉男叫得真好听，再多叫一些吧！”路飞撞得更重，逼着罗呻吟出声。

终于在罗快要被情欲逼晕的时候，路飞才到达顶点，他松开铃口，揉按着敏感的前端，两个人一起到达巅峰。结束了罗的后穴还在缓慢的收缩，路飞被夹的舒服，不肯拔出来。罗被撑得难受，还要应付路飞黏黏糊糊的亲吻，“特拉男的小穴好舒服，又紧又热，自己还会动……”罗面红耳赤的听着路飞的夸奖，后穴夹的更紧了。

路飞被他夹的闷哼出声，罗感觉体内的东西又硬了起来。十九岁的少年人体力可真好，罗不禁回忆起自己十九岁的时候也是这么有活力吗？路飞悄悄的动起来，罗摁住他的腰，“你就不能歇一会儿吗？”路飞就瞪着大眼睛看罗，可怜巴巴的像是乞食的小狗崽。罗捂住路飞眼睛，“可恶，这样不就完全拒绝不了吗。”罗在心里想着。

路飞眼睛眨巴眨巴，睫毛扫到罗到的掌心，好像能痒到人心里。罗放下手掌，看向路飞：“算了，看在你今天……”罗话还没说完，路飞就欢呼一声，抱着罗亲起来，下身有着之前精液的润滑，路飞顺畅的动了起来。罗也渐渐情动，他配合着路飞挺胯，让路飞进的更深。

路飞觉得罗全身都像是最上等的料理，怎么亲吻也不够，越是舔咬越是觉得饥饿，路飞要被这饥饿感逼疯了，握住爱人腰肢的手掌逐渐收紧，落在身上的牙印也深刻起来，简直好像真的要把罗一口口吃下去一样。直到路飞尝到口中的血腥味才猛地停下来。

罗也惊讶的看着路飞，路飞虽然总是莽莽撞撞，但是在性事上还是称的上温柔，至少从来没让罗受过伤。就连青涩的第一次时，也会在进到一半时拼命的忍耐住自己，没有真的弄伤他。今天这是怎么了？小狗崽学会咬人了？

路飞歉意的舔舐被咬伤的皮肤，心里有点慌乱，这样的自己太奇怪了，为什么会突然这么粗暴的对待特拉男呢？恋爱让人脆弱，就算是粗神经的路飞也不能免俗，越想越觉得不对，就好像心里藏着的野兽要挣脱一样，路飞感到不安起来。

他抬头求助似的看向罗，小狗崽耳朵都垂下来了，大眼睛眼尾下压，哭丧着小脸。“怎么了？草帽当家的？”罗坐起身，伸手去揉路飞毛茸茸的小脑袋。路飞抽身出来，手臂和腿胡乱的把罗缠了好几圈，好像增加了和罗皮肤的接触面积就能觉得安心似的。路飞窝进罗怀里蹭他颈窝，罗好笑的拍着路飞脊背在心里想“这算什么？迟来的青春期吗？”

他闷在罗的怀里说：“我要是真的把特拉男吃掉了怎么办？”路飞总是说着要吃掉特拉男，虽然不知道具体是怎么回事，但是他知道自己不会真的吃掉特拉男，可是今天他却真的咬伤了特拉男。一想到他会把特拉男吃掉，他既为自己再也见不到特拉男伤心，又有一种特拉男将永远和自己在一起的满足感，一想到这一点他甚至觉得心脏都战栗起来。

“我是生病了吗？”

他抬起头定定看向罗。罗看着路飞的眼神，罗的瞳孔微不可查的放大。路飞眼里那种好像要把人彻底吞没的掠夺感和独占欲，想要把人摧毁然后吞吃入腹的急迫，那是极度强烈的渴求。

路飞一直就像是自由的化身，他自己就是真正的自由，他从不对人有什么控制欲，他给所有人自由。这样的路飞让罗难以相信他能真正的爱上什么人，他以为路飞永远不会对任何人露出这样的眼神。

路飞漆黑的眼睛盯得罗，这让罗不可抑制的颤抖起来。“这是独属于我的眼神，他只会对我有这样的欲望。”这样的认知让罗心里升腾起无法言喻的满足感，和以往那些甜腻的情话，亲密的痴缠完全不同，罗第一次如此真切的意识到路飞爱他。

“你生病了，草帽当家的。而且只有我能治好你。”罗亲吻路飞的眼睛，“可我希望你能一直这样病下去。”  
“就这样一直爱着我吧。”罗在心里满足的叹息，平日那双总是显得锋利而冷漠的灰眼睛流露出仿佛将要满溢而出的深情和爱意。  
路飞像是被这样和平时完全不同的罗蛊惑了一样，他与罗对视，回应说“要是特拉男想，我就一直病下去。”  
罗的口中溢出一声满足的呻吟，他翻身把路飞压在身下。“乖孩子，你想要奖励吗？”罗亲吻着路飞的额头哑着嗓子说。

得到肯定的回答后，罗双腿分开跪在路飞的胯骨两侧，大腿因为用力而绷紧，隐隐的显露出流畅的肌肉线条。罗的一只手和路飞十指相扣压在路飞脸旁，支撑自己，另一只手则扶着路飞的性器，缓缓坐下去，他注视着路飞，眼里带着将自己全部身心献上的狂热。

因为罗腿间的滑腻，阴茎总是滑走，罗只好松开和路飞交握的手掌，伸到下身，摸索着用修长的手指帮忙撑开后穴。路飞清晰的看着罗把自己骨节分明的手指插入后穴一半，绞弄着分开紧致的后穴，里面鲜红的嫩肉若隐若现，罗缓缓向下坐，试图吞吃下路飞的阴茎，甚至那里还有之前路飞留下的白浊顺着手指滴下，这样的场景让路飞呼吸急促起来。

路飞的阴茎狰狞的挺立着，罗艰难的坐下，穴口被撑得绷紧，吞到一半罗就坐不下去了，大腿打着颤，伏在路飞身上。路飞不肯帮忙，他亲吻罗汗湿的额头，“说好的是奖励，特拉男不许耍赖。”罗只能艰难的继续往下坐，等终于到底的时候，罗扬起脖颈，直接呻吟着射了出来。

这样的姿势太深了，罗简直像是被钉住的蝴蝶标本，他连腰都弯不下，他撑着路飞结实的腹肌，动弹不得，眼里蒙上雾气。看着这样的罗，路飞的喉结上下滑动，他还想看到更糟糕的特拉男。

“特拉男，你动一动呀。”路飞轻轻向上顶弄了一下，罗一下子就呻吟出声，后穴就这样被死死的撑住，罗上下不得，他只能前后轻轻的摆动，压着路飞的阴茎研磨体内的敏感点，但是完全不够，情欲完全被挑动起来，罗的眼角渗出眼泪，他从高处看向路飞，半垂下的眼睛看起来格外惑人，身上也浮现出艳丽的红色。

路飞忍耐着就这样直接把罗操哭的冲动，他想看罗在自己身上扭动腰肢的色情模样。罗清楚的知道路飞在打什么主意，他用大腿的肌肉支撑自己抬起屁股，粗大的阴茎被拔出一半，然后罗又重重的坐下，眼泪从眼角溢出，路飞炙热的目光让罗全身发抖，罗哭泣着骑在路飞身上操自己。等到罗再次射出的时候，他彻底没力气了。

他手臂颤抖的支撑着自己，红艳的眼看向路飞，他带着哭腔呻吟：“操我，草帽当家的。”路飞握住罗的腰肢，从下而上的冲撞起来，路飞像是只发了狂的小野兽，用力的向上顶弄罗，把人操的连声音都发不出来，罗颤抖着再次高潮。

路飞把人重新压回身下，不顾罗高潮后敏感的身体，继续凶猛的顶撞。罗哭着求饶，路飞却更加兴奋，罗只能强忍羞耻的绞尽后穴，希望路飞能尽快结束，路飞操弄着更加紧致的后穴，低头亲吻罗，直到两个人一起到达顶峰。

两个人湿漉漉的抱在一起，路飞窝在罗怀里舔吮他的乳尖，好像那是什么美味一样，罗被路飞弄得脚趾都蜷缩起来，抱着比自己矮了一头的路飞，罗产生了自己在奶孩子的羞耻幻觉。  
“草帽当家的？”罗揉了揉路飞的头顶，想让他抬头，路飞哼哼着不肯抬头，还变本加厉的啃咬起来。罗知道他在闹什么脾气，他揉捻着路飞软乎乎的耳垂说，

“生日快乐，草帽当家的。”

“谢谢你来到这个世界。”

彩蛋

终于黏糊够了的两人准备离开旅店，返回阳光号。罗拎着自己后面开裂的牛仔裤给路飞看，路飞讨好的搂着罗的腰蹭他，“我错了嘛，我的裤子给你穿。”然后就把自己的短裤递给罗，罗也不知道怎么想的，还真就接过来穿了。

穿在路飞身上宽松的裤子，到体型高大的罗身上就不太够用了，本来及膝的裤子变成只到大腿中段的短裤，布料紧贴饱满的大腿，挺翘的屁股也清晰可见。路飞笑嘻嘻的夸罗，“特拉男穿的比我好看多了。”

罗看着镜子里有些色情的自己，叹了口气，准备给自家船员打电话要他们来给自己送裤子。路飞在旁边不知道突然想到了什么，猛地扑到罗背上，罗踉跄了一下接稳了路飞，  
“怎么了？草帽当家的。再怎么样，你今天也有点撒娇过头了吧。”罗偏过头问背上的路飞。  
路飞笑嘻嘻的趴到罗耳边嘀嘀咕咕的说了几句，罗的脸肉眼可见的红起来，“你少给我得寸进尺了！小混蛋。”

傍晚时分，集市散去，小镇上的居民都陆陆续续回家了。路上人不多，一位高大英俊的男人和他背上穿着裙子的小姑娘看起来格外显眼。男人稳稳的背着背上的姑娘，向港口走去。但是如果有人细心观察的话，就能看见男人的腿一直在微不可查的颤抖。

“等回去我一定砍了你，草帽当家的。”罗咬着牙对背上的人说。罗背着穿着裙子的路飞，双臂穿过路飞的两条穿着白丝袜的小细腿，一手拎着两个人的背包，一手握着自己的鬼哭，看起来辛苦极了。

罗还是穿着白天那条牛仔裤，屁股后面裂开的地方被背上路飞的裙子遮盖住，路飞双腿缠在罗的胯骨上，把罗的屁股遮挡得严严实实。路飞脸埋在罗的背上小声说，“那我就把特拉男操到没力气砍我。”然后偷偷撞了罗的屁股一下，罗抓着背包的手一下握紧，骨节泛白，“你可真是个混蛋。”罗小声呻吟着说。

“太舒服了！”路飞在心里叹息。路飞这个小混蛋，以生日礼物的名义逼迫罗只穿了那条裂开的牛仔裤，路飞趴在罗背上，阴茎插到罗的后穴里，用裙子遮盖两人的连接处，他要求罗就这么背着自己走到港口。

这样的姿势，路飞完全不用动，阴茎就能享受特拉男湿紧后穴的按摩，还会随着特拉男走动自然的上下抽插，更不用说还能听见特拉男忍耐着的，性感的喘息。不过最让路飞着迷的还是特拉男明明已经被自己弄得腿软，却还是因为撒娇而包容自己。就连这样过分的任性要求也完全拒绝不了。

这样努力想要满足自己的特拉男，真是太可爱了！

一想到这里，罗体内的阴茎就又胀大一圈，罗被突然的饱胀感逼得呻吟了一声，伏在罗背上的路飞忍不住用柔软的脸颊去蹭罗结实的脊背。“特拉男你真好，我好喜欢你。”路飞兴奋的在罗背后嘟囔。

罗咬着牙忍耐，“这小混蛋又乱想什么了？他大的也有些过分了吧！”路飞扭着腰催罗快走，罗被他扭蹭的差点跪倒在地，周围的居民偷偷打量这对亲密的情侣，罗被盯得又羞耻又兴奋，他用背包别扭的挡住腿间，继续艰难的向港口走去。

夕阳把两个人的交缠的影子拉长，甜蜜的印在地上，罗背着他的小冤家，一步一步的走向他们的伙伴所在之处。


End file.
